1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat conduction technology, and more particularly to a heat conducting apparatus in contact with two objects for conducting heat from one of the two objects to another.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heat dissipation is a major factor affecting the normal operation of a computer or a multimedia related device, and thus heat dissipation solutions play a substantially important role of fulfilling the increasingly higher demand of computer functions.
In addition to the basic requirement of dissipating heat produced by a heat generating source, computer manufacturers also tend to develop desktop or notebook computers with high heat dissipating efficiency. However, the design of desktop or notebook computers have to follow a specification, and thus heat dissipating structures or devices are installed at specific positions of a computer, and manufacturers need to provide solutions to improve the heat dissipating efficiency according to the various different specifications or internal structures of different models, and sometimes they have to make a redesign. For industrial computers, the position of installing a heat generating component in an industrial computer varies with different models and functions, manufacturers have to custom make different heat dissipating structures or devices, and even install a heat conducting structure between a heat generating source and a heat dissipating body to achieve a thermal conduction for dissipating the heat produced by the heat generating source to the outside. In the past, an object of such heat conducting structure was made of copper or aluminum and in a form of heat conducting block of a required size. The heat conducting block is in contact with the heat generating source and the heat dissipating body for conducting heat. However, after a single heat conducting block is produced as a finished good according to a specific interval, the produced heat conducting block cannot be used for other intervals. Furthermore, there is an unavoidable tolerance and even a manufacturing error occurred when a product is manufactured, a single heat conducting block cannot be adjusted to fit the actual size of the finished good. The heat conducting block cannot be used if the size of the heat conducting block is too large, or the heat conducting effect will be affected by a forming gap if the size of the heat conducting block is too small.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a heat conducting apparatus in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.